En el Vestidor
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: puede ser que de pronto la pasión se desate dentro de un simple vestidor, mal summary pero denle una oportunidad Kiyoshi X Lector


**Bueno otro fic para mi mejor amiga, ella quien ama con todo el kokoro a Kiyoshi ejajja bueno Kari aquí está tu fic con toque lemonoso…. Te quiero de aui hasta el infinito y más allá…**

 **Notas: los personajes de Kuroko no Basket pertenecen a** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** **yo solo escribo sobre ellos, a quien se dé el tiempo de leer muchísimas gracias.**

 **(T/N): tu nombre**

 _ **En el camarín**_

-KIYOSHI TEPPEI!- entraste pateando el vestidor donde se encontraba el equipo de Seirin, después del juego contra Kirisaki daichi-maldito idiota es que acaso quieres que te asesine- seguías bufando, mientras te dirigías al castaño culpable de tu ira quien se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas y lo tomabas por el cuello de la playera.

-h…ho…hola (T/N)-chan-te saludo sudando frio, su muerte era inminente, el muy imprudente se había excedido en el partido y ahora estaba con su rodilla un poco más delicada y una que otra herida- hoy te vez, más bella

-no te hagas el idiota conmigo, pedazo de bestia, casi muero de la angustia cuando ese bastardo cayó sobre ti, y tú lo único que haces es amenazar a Riko-chan, si me hubiesen dejado bajar a la cancha juro que te hubiese atado a la banca-seguías gritándole y por estar tan enfrascada en tus reclamos hacia él no notaste que todos los demás los habían dejado solos en el vestidor, Kiyoshi había aprovechado para zafar tu agarre y tomarte de la cintura, haciendo que quedaras entre sus piernas.

-perdón-susurro haciendo que te silenciaras un poco-no creí que podría salir tan lastimado, perdón-te sonreía con dulzura acercándote más a él.

-tuve tanto miedo, cuando te vi caer, yo…yo…yo, no quiero que te suceda nada-ahora hablabas hipeando, tus lágrimas habían aflorado, llevaste tus manos a la cara y trataste de ocultarlas.

-perdón-volvió a susurrar esta vez llevando sus grandes manos a las tuyas para poder mirar tu rostro- no quiero que (T/N)-chan llore por mi culpa- comenzó acariciar tu rostro limpiando el paso de las lágrimas.

-pr…pro…prométeme que no volverás hacer algo tan imprudente-le dijiste aun hipeando.

-prometo, que no haré algo que te dañe- en un movimiento hiso que te sentaras a horcajadas sobre él, sus rostros estaban a milímetros, llevo su boca a la altura de tu pómulo donde habían estado tus lágrimas, y las beso cálidamente-prometo no hacerte llorar por mis imprudencias-te beso un poco más abajo, en la mejilla-prometo hacer que sonrías-paso a la comisura de tus labios-prometo quererte siempre-finalmente fijaba sus labios en los tuyos, comenzó lentamente a besarlos, sus labios acogían los tuyos, los acariciaban. En un segundo cambio, llevo una mano a la parte trasera de tu cabeza e hiso más intenso el beso, demandante, sentiste su lengua danzar en tu labio inferior, pidiendo poseer más tu boca, tu un poco sorprendida por el cambio cortaste el beso, un intenso sonrojo se alojó en tus mejillas, ¿qué había sido eso?, te preguntaste, lo miraste a los ojos en ellos viste un fuego que no conocías.

-Te…Teppei, podrían vernos, los demás aún deben estar afuera-trataste de ordenar tus ideas, de pronto toda la ira en ti se había ido, si seguían así como estaban, no sabías que tan lejos llegarían, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

-lo siento (T/N)-chan, estas aquí así tan adorable y vulnerable, yo…yo, la verdad no sé cuánto me pueda aguantar-te dijo afianzando más el agarre a tu cintura, de pronto el celular de él vibro con una mano lo alcanzo y leyó el contenido*. Luego guardo el teléfono y volvió a tomar tus labios, por la sorpresa diste un pequeño suspiro lo que aprovecho para saltar tu boca, el beso era una danza y pelea de lenguas, un beso cálido y apasionado, el aire se perdía y te quemaba, no querían separarse pero debían, en el instante que respiraban te separaste de él y fuiste a la puerta, si seguían así perderías el control.

En el minuto que llegabas a la puerta, él te sostenía por la cintura haciendo girarte y pegando tu cuerpo a la pared y al cuerpo de él, llevo tus manos sobre la cabeza y te inmovilizo, con la otra mano hecho el seguro a la puerta, y dirigió su mirada a ti, tú te sentiste más pequeña de lo que normalmente él te hacía sentir, nuevamente te beso, apasionado, mordiendo levemente tu labio inferior, lo que te hiso dar un jadeo, las fuerzas de las piernas te abandonaban, no lo habías visto en esa faceta, siempre era gentil, sus besos eran tiernos, ahora era fuego, que a tu pesar no te molestaba, la parte racional ya te abandonaba, y si los demás volvían ya te estaba dando lo mismo, pero…

-es…espera Teppei-hablabas entre besos-los dem…de…demás volverán…-el bajo su boca a tu cuello haciendo que gimieras un poco más fuerte-n…n…no debemos-sus labios se volvían apoderar de los tuyos.

-no vendrán, ya se fueron a casa-levanto su mirada opaca, lujuriosa y divertida-escucha (T/N) si de verdad no quieres dar este paso-comenzó hablarte soltando tus manos despacio-debes simplemente decirlo, golpearme o huir, porque si no lo haces, no me podré seguir conteniendo, no significa que te dejare de querer, eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado, no te dejaría de amar así me dejases ahora o en cualquier momento –su mirada se aclaró, ahora era tan dulce, como siempre, sincera, feliz, ya no lo pudiste contener, te arrojaste hacia él enredaste tus piernas a su cintura y lo besaste, si estaba adolorido poco importo, tus labios reclamaban los de él y viceversa.

Estaban tumbados en una de las bancas del vestidor el recorría tu cuello con besos, pero ya no era suficiente una de sus grandes manos se deslizo bajo la blusa del uniforme, con la otra desanudo el corbatín tirándolo y haciendo que se perdiera en algún rincón, tu tampoco dejabas las manos quietas estás recorrían su espalda, su torso, al sentir su tacto bajo tu blusa encorvaste la espalda apegando tu cuerpo al suyo, los jadeos hacían eco en el camarín, en un sutil movimiento hiso que quedaras sobre él, veías su pecho elevarse y encogerse por la respiración agitada, tus manos bajaron hasta el dobladillo de la playera y suavemente comenzaste a subirla para deshacerte de ella, él te miraba deslumbrado, ahí estaba la fierecilla que había llegado a regañarlo, luego comenzaste a desabotonar tu blusa lenta y tortuosamente, con cada botón que desabrochabas el deseo en sus ojos crecía, se notaba la desesperación por que te deshicieras de aquella prenda que se interponía entre tu desnuda piel con la de él, tan solo llevabas tres botones cuando ya no lo soporto y de un jalón los quito todos, tú le miraste con un pequeño reproche.

-te conseguiré otra, ya no me agobies mujer-te hablo aterciopelado deseoso, tu sonreíste malévolamente.

-vaya, no creí conocer a un Kiyoshi Teppei tan desesperado-le acariciaste el torso desnudo el contemplaba el tuyo y con algo de desagrado tu brasier, suavemente delineo la curva de tu cintura con los dedos llevándolos hasta la espalda donde comenzó a intentar quitar el broche de tu ropa interior, sus carisias eran descargas eléctricas en ti.

Él seguía luchando por quitarte el brasier pero no había éxito, en una medida desesperada y al igual que tu blusa dio un jalón y lo quito sin más, hiciste un mohín de reproche que, él solo atino a llevar su mano a la parte trasera de tu nuca y besarte.

-prometo compensarlo, o podrías tomar la opción de no usarlos más-separo un poco sus labios de los tuyos, para hablarte-seria, muy conveniente-sonrió seductor y volvió a besarte, bajando por tu cuello hasta el nacimiento de tus pechos, no pudiste contener un gemido, lo cual volvió loco al castaño.

-Te…Te…Teppei-solo pudiste decir el hacía que olvidases cada palabra, cada sílaba, solo él estaba en tu cabeza.

Nuevamente el giro sus cuerpos, siguió un camino de besos hasta tu ombligo, con cada uno de ellos enarcabas la espalda apegando más tu cuerpo a sus labios, levanto levemente la mirada para observarte, estaba maravillado, extasiado era como si viese una piedra preciosa. Llevo una de sus manos al cierre de tu falda y lo bajo delicadamente, para luego quitarla, ya no debía seguir rompiendo tu ropa o no tendrías con que volver a tu casa, cuando la deslizaba por tus piernas aprovechaba para dejar un sendero de besos en ellas, tu cabeza daba vueltas, habías leído, visto películas, escuchado de tus amigas acerca de escenas románticas, pero el vivirlo por ti misma era mil veces mejor, sentías como el quitaba tus medias y volvía a besar cada milímetro de tu piel, ahora solo estabas cubierta por tus bragas, que por supuesto Kiyoshi veía de la misma forma que vio a tu brasier, en un momento de lucidez, notaste que era injusta la situación el aún estaba semi vestido atrayendo fuerzas que por supuesto te habían abandonado te abalanzaste hacia él para que pudieras desvestirlo de la misma forma, así llevaste tus manos temblorosas al pantalón deportivo que llevaba en ese momento, tomaste un poco de aire y le miraste él sonreía divertido, amaba cada uno de tus movimientos osados que hacían que te sonrojases, serpenteaste tu cuerpo sobre el del y mordiste su labio inferior, oh sí también jugarías.

-me encantas-te dijo mirándote con los ojos opacos de placer.

-lo sé-fue tu respuesta altanera y seductora, volviste a poner la atención en el borde del pantalón, era el momento decisivo, ya no había marcha atrás, le miraste a los ojos y comenzaste a descender la prenda.

-(T/N) -chan-susurro, lo que hiso que le vieras nuevamente-¿estás segura de esto?-volvió a preguntar, sí bien él lo había iniciado, siempre buscaba el no hacer algo que pudiese lastimarte.

-BAKA. Si no quisiera esto te habría golpeado en el instante en que me encerraste aquí- ya habías quitado el pantalón ahora simplemente estabas sentada sobre él acariciando su fuerte torso- escúchame muy bien Kiyoshi Teppei-pegaste tu cuerpo al de él y tus labios a su oído-te amo, te amo, quizás desde el momento en que me arrastraste al gimnasio para ser la manager del equipo-besaste su cuello , lo que lo hiso estremecer- así que si hay alguien con quien quiero estar por primera vez es contigo, que es a quien amo-levantaste tu cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y que supiera que era todo verdad, el llevo su mano a tu rostro y lo acaricio, te atrajo hacia él y volvieron a quedar el sobre de ti-¿o es que-te erguiste haciendo que te vislumbrara desde abajo-no te gusta lo que ves?-sonreíste ladinamente, lo que lo hiso que la sangre de él hirviera de deseo.

-sí es así, entonces quiero que sepas que siento lo mismo por ti-te beso con dulzura, lo que poco a poco fue cambiando a pasión carnal, su mano fue hasta la única prenda que te quedaba, y de un simple movimiento esta ya te había abandonado, un gemido salió de ti por el rápido movimiento, por reflejo tus piernas tendieron a cerrarse pero él estaba entre medio, tragaste saliva para controlarte y hacer viajar tus pequeñas manos a la ropa interior de él, quien comprendió lo que hacías y te ayudo quitándosela el mismo, volvió la mirada hacia ti, sabías lo que significaba el pedía el ultimo consentimiento, diste una media sonrisa.

-te amo-dijiste apresando sus labios, y el lentamente comenzó a entrar en ti, soltaste sus labios y gemiste, habías leído en sitios web que la primera vez era dolorosa y todo lo demás, no era así sentiste incomodidad pero nada de dolor, él era gentil con cada movimiento, en cada uno de los vaivenes, estabas en la gloria, acompañada de cada una de sus embestidas las caricias en tu piel eran desgarradoras, sentías mil sensaciones placenteras, y algo en tu interior comenzó acumularse lo sabias ya estaban ambos en el límite giraron nuevamente, sentías bajo tu piel como el cuerpo de Teppei se comenzaba a tensar, moviste tus caderas a un ritmo más elevado y en un instante una explosión en tu vientre hiso que gimieras tan fuerte que quizás todos los habitantes de la ciudad se enteraron del acto de pasión desenfrenada que habían tenido en aquel camarín, unos segundos después era Kiyoshi quien rugía contra tu piel liberando un gutural orgasmo.

-uff-resoplaste, recostándote en el pecho del chico

-…-el seguía respirando entrecortado, quito unos mechones que se habían pegado a tu frente, para besarla-gracias-susurro-gracias por amarme (T/N), gracias

-pues, gracias por mirarme a mí, por soportarme y por ser quien eres Teppei-no hubo palabras como idiota en tu frase, quizás eso le sorprendió, pero era verdad, creías que jamás te vería, no te sentías la más linda entre todas las chicas que le miraban y se le insinuaban, incluso la hermana de Izuki lo había hecho, pero él solo te veía a ti.

-puedes ser muy tierna cuando te lo propones (T/N)-chan-volvió a besarte.

-no, no te acostumbres baka-te sonrojaste escondiendo tu cara en su pecho.

Luego de pasar unos minutos más entre leves caricias, decidieron que era momento de marcharse al otro día Riko había dicho que tendrían un viaje a unas aguas termales para la fatiga, quizás era la mejor idea que había tenido en mucho tiempo, las aguas termales pueden ser un lugar mucho más apto para parejas que el vestidor de un gimnasio.

*Nota al pie: el mensaje que recibió Kiyoshi fue el siguiente:

De: Hyuga Junpei

Más te vale agradecerme por toda tu vida el que haya convencido a la entrenadora de irnos sin ustedes, estas en deuda por la eternidad. Idiota.

 **Espero haya sido agradable y del gusto de quien lo leyese agradecería con el alma un reviews, cariños para todas/o**


End file.
